Life Patch
by ForeverH0pe
Summary: SAO is no walk in the park. As the game becomes closer and closer to being cleared, everything suddenly becomes more and more dangerous for our heros. As an in-game upgrade is rolled out across SAO, Kirito and Asuna realize just what the game maker is truly capable of. As everything they know about their world starts to fall apart, can they truly find their freedom? Kirito/Asuna
**Hi everyone.**

 **My first time here in the SAO universe. This fic is set in the first arc and will slowly progress through. Hopefully you will all be kind and enjoy the story however I appreciate any feedback. Sorry for any technical issues here, English is not My first language however I strive to make my stories as correct as I can.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or rights to SAO I just borrow them for your enjoyment and My writing addiction.**_

* * *

"Damnit, this is getting too dangerous."

Kirito uttered the words with bated breath as he drew his duel swords across his body, ensuring the strike headed his way missed its target. He shot a worried look over his right hand shoulder to where Asuna was gracefully dodging and firing rapid blows at more enemies.

"Kirito, watch out!"

A voice called out from somewhere Kirito could not see, amid the fighting it was hard to tell yet he recognised the call as Klein. Pushing back with all his might, Kirito used his two swords to fling back the boss enemies advances, giving him time to swiftly about-turn and bring one blade across the body of an incoming minion. The motion had temporarily decreased his rear defense, leaving his blind side vulnerable.

He felt something collide with the square of his back, sending him sprawling forwards to the floor. He scowled slightly as his health bar decreased in length, its normal green colour turning an unpleasant shade of yellow.

The small party had found itself exploring the dungeon on the 71st floor of Aincrad when the situation had gone from challengeing to dangerous. The boss lair here had been relatively normal until they had stepped inside its doors. The dungeon itself had been one big maze of blind corridors, average to hard monsters and a low item drop rate. Now, the boss, the Scarlett Giant proved a threat. Not only could they not use a teleport crystal to leave the dungeon, the boss could step out across the battlefield threshold, a first for SAO. Usually the boss quarters at the end of any floor was the only part of the dungeon the last challenging fight could take place, now the small party of players had been forced back into a narrow corridor. It meant the fight had become more difficult. Not only was there limited space to perform complex skills, It also meant they were vulnerable from both sides from the advances of never ending fire monsters.

The Crimson Giant himself had incredible defence, his four health bars hardly scratched by any of their offensive manoeuvres. To make it worse, the fire minions he was capable of summoning could burn them, making potions ineffective, making healing impossible and damage permanent until the fight was complete.

Kirito picked himself off the floor, raising his blades again. Asuna was quickly by his side, her health bar slightly higher than his, yet still not quite as bright green as Kirito would have liked.

"Asuna are you alright" he asked as she raised her own blue and silver rapier up, resting it level with her chest and taking a deep breath. Asuna fought with a lithe sword, built for speed and rapid fire movements. She sported no shield, claiming they slowed her skills considerably yet lowering her defense more than Kirito would like.

"Yes, but we are getting nowhere" she voiced, jumping sideways as a rather large flaming fist hit the dungeon floor hard beside her. Activating a sword skill she let out a signature battle cry, raining green shining strike after strike down upon the giant before them. Panting, she landed athletically, its health depleting about centimetre before sitting steady once more.

"We just can't hurt this guy" she yelled, now further from Kirito. "We have to do something."

Running wasn't an option, they had come too far to turn back now. Kirito narrowed his eyes, blocking another strike. Klein was holding off its minions temporarily with the help of some other lower levelled players. Now was their chance.

"Asuna we have to hit it hard, together. We have to give this guy everything we have right now!" his strength resounded in his voice, giving the auburn-haired girl confidence. She nodded her answer, she trusted Kirito with her life. They had to end this, had to get back home to Yui.

"Alright, here we go!" he yelled. Taking up his stance, a familiar blue light lit up his swords. He could feel his strength parameters surge through his blades as the adrenaline ran through his veins. Springing forward on his toes his black boots bit the floor below, plunging him forward towards the giant. Dodging a blow he swung one sword upward, bringing the other down. One, two, three strikes. He pushed himself faster, his combo increasing in length and his power increasing with every strike. He was vaguely aware of Asuna catapulting herself over its head to unleash her assault on its weakened blind side. Of all the players he had met so far Asuna was by far the fastest. Her speed even outshone his own.

She landed neatly behind the oversized leader, raining down a series of continuous fast attacks underneath its back armor. Kirito saw each health bar deplete to zero slowly until finally continuing onto the fourth one.

It was not until his eyes scanned Asuna's direction once more that his heart stopped beating for a second.

"Asuna, get away from there!" he shouted.

He had taken his eyes of Klein's group for a few minutes like an amature. They had been overrun with minions, not able to contain them all , one had headed straight in Asuna's direction. Kirito could not help but look on in horror and hopelessness as one gargoyle like fire creature launched at her, its fangs digging into her side. Asuna, as fast as she was, had no time to react. Spinning around in defense they both clattered to the floor, her sword redirecting to impale the creature through the jaw as they fell, shattering into a million shards. Kirito moved as fast as he could, eyeing her now orange health and helpless to the giants distraction towards her. Giving out a mighty roar, it brought one strong fist down towards the girl before it, enraged.

Asuna just had time to bring her small sword across her body and roll painfully sideways, feeling the impact as its balled hand descended upon her. She felt a chronic searing pain across one side of her body, its attack finding its mark and delivering a heavy blow. As it raised its other hand she closed her eyes. This was finally going to be it, the last dungeon, the last battle.

Kirito felt fear well up within him as he jumped blindly towards the boss, both swords glowing menacingly. Roaring out a challenge his anger drove him into a powerful skill. Bringing both swords down at once, he met his target with unbelievable force, his arms locking and jolting with the impact. His swords did their job correctly, weaving through digital flesh and bone. As the giant cried out, he back flipped off its back, its body beginning to glow white.

He had done it.

Stepping backwards, he watched its huge structure break into thousands of tiny shards of data. Their leader gone, the minions all vanished too, breaking up in defeat.

That was when Kirito's heart skipped a beat.

Asuna's health bar was almost blank, save for one tiny pin prick of red in the left hand corner, blinking dangerously on the edge of nothingness.

Running over to where she lay, his swords disappeared back into his inventory without instruction.

"Asuna." he called, throwing himself down at her side. Carefully he raised her upper body off the dungeon floor, observing her carefully. She looked weary, breathing heavily yet with a small smile still set on her face for Kirito, as ever. He cupped her cheek lightly before pulling her into an embrace.

"That was too close" he whispered into her auburn hair and closing his eyes. Liking the feeling of her so close. It was only then he realized his arms were shaking .

"Its alright Kirito." she spoke softly. "We did it."

They did do it, she was right. But at a cost that was almost too much to warrant thinking about.

"I nearly lost you, please don't ever do that to me again." he pulled back so he could look into her eyes once more. She had crystal tears swimming behind dancing orange orbs and he felt sure he probably did have too. The death game was becoming increasingly more dangerous, threatening everything he held dear. The young woman before him meant more to him than he could possibly comprehend any player could have when he had put on his nerve gear for the first time. Now keeping her safe was his top priority. He pushed her health bar to the back of his mind as Klein walked over, bringing any remaining soldiers with him.

He still held onto Asuna, her body pressed against his chest. He was never letting go of her. Not ever.

"Lets go home to Yui, Asuna." he whispered gently. Running his hand through her hair. She smiled and nodded her answer. It did not matter that the floor had been cleared, there were many more left to go and she felt lucky to be laying alive in his arms, the one place in this nightmare she truly felt safe.

It was a long road ahead, yet she knew with absolute certainty that they would face anything together.

They would clear SAO - by each others side.


End file.
